The present invention relates to a cutting and slicing tool, and, more particularly, to an adjustable slicing and cleaning apparatus for various fruits including melons.
Melons, including cantaloupes, honeydew melons, and casaba melons, have an outer hard rind and an inner juicy flesh. At the center of these melons can be found seeds. In usual practice, the melon is sliced by a large straight knife into six or eight sectors. A spoon is used to scoop out the seeds. A smaller straight knife is used to slice the flesh away from the rind. This requires several different tools. Additionally, the smaller knife used to slide the flesh away from the rind is disadvantageous in that it has a straight blade and the portion to be cut from the rind is curved. Therefore, a portion of the flesh is usually wasted. Additionally, the skill of the operator determines the thickness and uniformity of the slices.